Konoha no Kokoro Jijou
by StaticeKagerou
Summary: On the first day of August, a scientist had almost completed his work: a male android named "Konoha". He was feeling guilty because of everything that happened in the past, so he decided to do something for Konoha in return. But, will that favor bring good results, or lead to a path of destruction?


**This story is kind of based from Kagamine Rin's song "Kokoro", although what "Kokoro" pertains to here is the "mind" which contains memories. The title means "Konoha's State of Mind" or something based from the translation of his song "Konoha no Sekai Jijou". (I think you already get what I'm saying, so I won't explain it further XD)**

* * *

><p>"I need to erase all of his memories...but I should transfer them somewhere else..." He thought that having its memories still intact would strain his man-made body and break down, so he transferred all of its memories into a machine.<p>

He didn't want to dump those memories. He knew that it was important to _him_. He's not that heartless to do something like that. After all, _he_ was a friend of his daughter, Ayano. He didn't really want to do this to _them_, but he felt like he didn't have a choice.

* * *

><p>"The <em>day<em> is drawing near...I must finish this on time." The scientist said, as he operated a machine where all of _his_ memories were stored.

"Even though I'd keep your memories, I don't want you to find them...they're too much for you to handle, Konoha." He went near the liquid-filled chamber and placed his hand on the glass as if he was wishing that none of this ever happened.

* * *

><p>Two years later, the android named "Konoha" lived with Kenjirou, the scientist who made him. Even though they lived together like father and son, the scientist never let him go inside his lab.<p>

Being an android, Konoha was still able to make friends, although he never understood what they were doing. All he thought of was that his friends always treat him delicious food when they have money and that they are always nice to him even though he always slept during their "meetings".

Kenjirou went out to buy materials for his project and forgot to let Konoha know. A few moments after Kenjirou left, Konoha woke up from his room and searched for something to eat. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything good to eat inside the house.

He searched for Kenjirou all over the house to tell him that he needs to buy food, but he couldn't find him. The only place that he didn't go was the basement, where all of Kejirou's works were. He didn't want to disobey him, but he couldn't help himself because he really wanted to eat.

Konoha walked downstairs slowly and quietly. As he opened the door, the first thing that caught his attention was a monitor connected to some sort of machine.

Konoha was curious on why it was left open so he looked closer and saw images of a girl, a black haired-girl in pigtails. He didn't know why but the scenes that he saw were somehow familiar to him.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that he saw that girl somewhere before so he kept on watching. But he knew that he didn't have much time inside the basement, since Kenjirou wasn't there, so he connected the machine to his headphones and downloaded the files.

* * *

><p>Konoha went back into his room to watch everything that he had uploaded. To his surprise, what he saw was a different file. It wasn't a video file or anything. It was like an app. He wasn't sure if he should do it, but he installed it because his curiosity keeps on nagging him.<p>

Unfortunately, Kenjirou was right about one thing: it was too much for Konoha. He remembered everything. He remembered being Haruka. He remembered Takane and Ayano and Shintarou as his friends before. He figured out that the Ene that he knows now was Takane whom he had feelings for before they died.

His heart felt like it was being crushed when his _mind_ came back to him. He felt different emotions at once, which he had never experienced before as Konoha. Because of this, he accidentally—no. He activated his power. He wanted to do this. He wanted to go back to the past. But he couldn't do it as Konoha. Konoha didn't have the power to do it, so he used his own power to turn into someone who could actually do it.

* * *

><p>In his last moment of being Konoha, he saw an image in his mind. He saw Takane, crying because she was worried for him. And in that memory, he smiled at her and said "Everything's going to be alright..." as he caressed her cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Kenjirou." His last words seemed like a mixture of him saying it as Konoha who's actually thanking the scientist for keeping his memories, and him saying it as the new being he's become, smirking as he set forth to do his job and give what Konoha wished for.<p> 


End file.
